shoukoku_no_altairfandomcom-20200215-history
Yeniçeri
See also Janissaries''Janissaries https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Janissaries Yeniçeri is the name of Balaban's special troops. Appearance Averagely tall, young with handsome faces. They wore uniforms and Khaftan (Robe) for the outer colored in black with gold trimmings almost on a level of royalty. However the most distinctive from their apparel is the black-felt headgear or headdress with plume holder known as the 'Spoon'. ''"Appearance is the only way they will ever know their own country's rulers. All the more reason why those ruler's faces should be beautiful." - Al-kaplan Baraban Beyazit's Yeniçeri (Şark Yay) slightly wore different clothing compared to Balaban's black Yeniçeri's, wearing a white or lighter coloured robe wrapped around by another clothing to keep in place (like a scarf) and their headdress doesn't have the spoon seen on Balaban's Yeniçeri. In addition whats odd is that Balaban's Yeniçeri are full of Young men presumbly much younger like in teens (with the exceptional elderly cooks in the crimson palace) while Beyazit's men are much more older. This however changed in later series after his succession as the Sultan of Mizrak, the Yeniçeri corps wore the same original uniform garments much to their counterparts but lighter along with the country's spear emblem on their back which has not been seen earlier. In addition, the corps is used by other body members of the Stratocracy. Combat Characteristics The Yeniçeri have been assigned with numerous role in battle making them versatile units wherever they go. As seen they serve as frontier troops wielding both a semi-cylindrical ShieldScutum https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scutum and either a scimitar-like or wavy-bladed sword, much like the KrisKris Sword https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flame-bladed_sword or Kalis Kalis Sword https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kalis in solid formation. In addition they are capable of performing a tortoise formation as proven in Battle of Rock Formations. However in order to contain the fluid or motion of the battle some orta (equivalent to a battalion) rode on horseback, while riding they can provide a tactical hit and run attack advancement using archers (Mounted Archer) to wear down the enemies strength and numbers in addition Yeniçeri had used spears in battle similar to the archer they can be thrown towards their foe. This throwing practice is called "Cirit". Compared to Balaban's elite troops, Beyazit's Yeniçeri on the other hand had used Şark Yay during the battle within Rock Formations and in later stages they excluding the de-facto leader participated as artillery men prior to the siege of Baltrhein Castle:The Mur Gallery |-|Manga= yeniceri_cavalry.png|Yeniçeri Cavalry deployed Yeniçeri cavalry-spear.jpg|Mounted Yeniçeri equipped with spears Yeniçeri cavalry.jpg|Summoning the Mounted (Cavalry) Yeniçeri Yeniçeri mounted-archers.jpg|Tughril's cavalry being wear down by the Mounted Yeniçeri archers V091b.jpg|A group of firearms equipped Yeniçeri Yeniceri Artillerymen.png|Artillery crewmen Yeniceri_Oyun-Check.jpeg|Yeniçeri checking in Crimson Palace |-|Anime= Yeniceri Army1.png|'Inspection' Army waiting outside Liman. Tortoise formation.png|Yencieri "Round-Shield" Testudo Formation Yeniceri r01.png Yeniceri LS.png Yeniceri CU.png Trivia *Yeniçeri (Janissary) translates as yeni, "new" and çeri, "soldier" in old turkish are the bodyguards and household (Kapikulu) troops of the Ottoman Empire serving their de facto leader Sultan himself. Dating back from 1383 to 1821 they were the main standing army. *The Yeniçeri are distinguished from the main army of the empire, as they wore uniforms (with elegant dresses particularly the headdress), march in battle with a rhythm introducing the Mehter bandMehter Band https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ottoman_military_band#Mehteran. ::*On a separate note Balaban's Yeniçeri corps have similar fittings to the Present Ottoman military band: The Mehter Band, especially the musician/instrument players who wore red robes contrasting the Black robe of Balaban's unit as well as shoes. *Regarding their availability they a high probability are used by all Great Turkiye countries (Mizrak, Balta, Bıçak and Kılıç including the central power Turkiye). References Category:Groups Category:Combat Occupants Category:Military Ranks and Formations of Muzrak Stratocracy Category:Elite Infantry Category:Yeniçeri